


Under the Shell

by Ratchets_Hatchet



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutant Citizen AU, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchets_Hatchet/pseuds/Ratchets_Hatchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a quiet night of meeting April’s guy friends, she never expected to wind up at a strip club. There she meets April’s friends and ends up with 4 turtles in her lap what’s a girl to do? Will she end up with the quirky and fun Orange creamcicle? Fall into the arms of Big red? Beg for fearless or will she stumble into the Love machine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this will be my second Published TMTN fanfic please let me know what you think in the comments.

_This can't be the place_ , she thought as she looked up at the Giant flashing Neon sign and back down at her phone. Standing in front of a large building June started to pace, _Show and Tail this is definitely a strip club why would April want me to meet her guy friends at a strip club?!_ ,Quickly sending off a text to April she tried not to make eye contact with the people going into the club it was still 3 hours before the club opened so the people entering had to be the staff. _Why would April send me to a strip club...Maybe it’s a joke, I haven't even gone on a date since the school year started maybe this is her way of saying ‘get some’._ Jumping slightly at her phone ringing she picked up. “Hello? April? Yeah, Hey I think you sent me to the wrong address,” looking back up again she watched as a large alligator mutant walked past her smiling at her softly. “No, no I’m right outside the adress-” the line cut out leaving June to stare at her phone before she was nearly tackled in a hug.

“June you made it!” April cheered grabbing her friend's arm, practically dragging her into the club, “I was worried you got lost again-”. As April chatted away June at her side she, maneuvering her through doorways and around tables. “I mean the guys are so excited to meet you I’ve told them all about you.” She flashed June a smile as they stood in front of a door labeled ‘staff only’ , Knocking in the pattern of ‘go ninja go’, they waited.

Feeling nervous June began to bite her lip and rock on her heels “Uh april are you sure it’s ok to be back here? Aren’t we supposed to be meeting up with your guy friends?” as soon as those words left her mouth the door swung open revealing the Large alligator that had passed her  when she was waiting outside.

“OH You must have been april's friend she was telling us about,” He said his voice smooth as he looked down at the two women. _Us?_ Jun thought before there was a loud bang followed by the sounds of raised voices. “And that’s the guys getting ready...come on in ladies I’m Leather Head by the way,” he greeted while ushering them both in. April boldly walking in and High Fiving a few of the other mutants and humans lounging around the dressing room, While june followed timidly glancing back as Leather head guided them to a sectioned off part of the dressing room.

Lifting the Heavy curtain the first thing Jun noticed was the increase of temperature it was a good five degrees hotter in there than it was in the other dressing room, looking around she Noted that all the people occupying the room where either reptilian or amphibian in appearance. Picking up speed she saw april dip around a corner before she heard loud excited male voices. “APRIL WELCOME BACK MY SWEET ANGEL~!”  raising her brow June looked back to Leather Head to see him heading towards a larger mirror. _Oh, he must be getting ready too...I thought he was the bouncer,_ She though not paying attention as she rounded the corner.

Running smack into a hard chest, falling backwards she felt strong arms encircle her. “Whoa there doll face,” a Deep voice purred at her as she was set down . Looking up her eyes met with soft green ones. _Oh wow_ , her mind went blank as she took in the tall man before her he was a good foot taller than her his skin a nice shade of green contrasting well with the red tank top he wore.

“OH SHES CUTE!” shouted a voice snapping her out of her stare off with the muscular mutant in front of her. Stepping away quickly she blushed, taking in the rest of the people in the area she realized that there were three other mutants all similar looking to the one that caught her. Smiling the shortest one with a orange tank walked over to her “You’re June right April's friend, I’m Mikey, I’m the Handsome one.” he introduced stretching out his hand to her. Taking his hand in hers she LEt out a squeak as she was Pulled into a hug by Mikey.

“HEY, mikey don’t go scaring her off!” Aprils voice was muffled by Mikeys arms before he let her go. Reaching out April guided June to one of the chairs facing the guys, “sorry about that Hon Mikey can be a tad…Affectionate. Anyway June these are the guys,” Waving her arm at the guys she introduced them. “The one in Purple is Donatello, Blue is Leonardo and well you’ve met Raphael,” Looking up at each of them June smiled.

Leonardo was the first to approach her, “It's nice to finally meet you June, April has told us much about you.” smiling she reached out to shake his hand only to have him pull it to his lips and kiss it, sucking in a breath she watched his Dark cerulean blue eyes made contact with hers before he moved away slightly still holding her hand and lightly stroking it. “As April said I’m Leonardo, you can call me Leo for short.”

Smiling she offered a quiet hello before movement caught her eye, turning her head she came face to face with Donatello his golden eyes studying her as she squeaked. Jumping away He muttered a small apology, “Sorry June it’s just I noticed your eyes Shifting colour when Leo took your hand, are you a Half?” he asked before he was smacked in the Back of the head by Raphael.

“DON ya’ can’t just ask people that, you should Know betta than that! For crying out Loud Just cause you're a Turtle DON’T mean ya need to be that slow!”  Staring Wide eyed at Raphael a Deep blush edged across June's neck all the way to her face as she stood up.

“Oh, please don't fight!” she stuttered out trying to get between the two massive turtles, Turning to Donatello she smiled, “I’m more like a quarter I only get slight attributes from my mother's side.” Smile still in place she turned to Raphael, Seeing him take a step back she held back a chuckle, “And thank you, I really do appreciate the concern.”  

Feeling  tension growing in the room April coughed before speaking up,” Well now that we have all the introductions done you ready to hear the plan for the evening?” she asked addressing June as she steered her back out to the door shouting a quick _‘See you guys later’_ to the guys.

“Uh sure but weren't we supposed to be banging- I mean HANGING out with them?” June asked blushing a deep red as they passed by a couple gorgeous Salamander mutants applying brightly coloured eye liner that matched their spots watching them as they passed sending a wink at june through long false lashes.

“Yeah well, Kinda I know you’ve been studying a lot this year and I felt like you needed a break and a little stress relief…” trailing off April looked away as Jun got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Oh no What did you do.”

“Well ok don’t freak but I kinda bought you a lap dance from each of the guys after they do their shows.” June’s heart stopped she couldn't believe her ears, “AND before you say anything they are super on board with the idea but they wanted to make it a competition.” Squeaking out a loud _‘COMPETITION?!’_ she let April continue, “Yeah a competition so whoever you choose for the Lap dance wins and gets a portion of the others tips.”

Groaning she sat down with only one thought _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
